O segredo de Rei Kon
by sdefogo
Summary: Rei Kon não é visto por meses por nenhum de seus amigos, quando Kai e Tala o acham descobrirão uma lenda viva no "amigável" chinês...é meu 1º fanfic, se são homofóbicos nem leiam, por favor, ha espaço para todos os gostos
1. Chapter 1

Eu não criei o anime/manga Beyblade e nem os seus personagens, eles não são meus! Se fossem a história seria diferente...

Aqui Kai e Rey são "apenas" irmãos por consideração, nada mais

Mas vai ter romance entre dois jogadores de beyblade... mais ou menos...

" " = pensamento

* * *

O segredo de Rey Kon

Capítulo 1

Olhos azuis observavam ansiosos para o relógio de pulso. "Quanto tempo mais eles precisam pra uma missão tão simples?" pensa impaciente enquanto volta a olhar para o muro de metal de dois metros de altura que continha arame farpado no topo.

Um leve barulho de passos apresados chama sua atenção. "Finalmente!"

- Vamos rápido! - sussurra pros vultos que corriam o mais silenciosamente possível para ele. Eles se aproximam, eram dois homens vestidos de preto, no braço do mais alto estava algo cuidadosamente enrolado em uma manta, não deixando nada a vista.

Com mais um gesto para se apresarem, o rapaz de olhos azuis salta pra cima do muro, seu corpo melhorado bionicamente fazendo esta tarefa extremamente fácil. Ele se equilibra em cima do muro onde o arame farpado já fora cortado e retirado, e escaneia os arredores confirmando a ausência de guardas. O homem mais alto sobe em um objeto posto na base do muro pelo outro se juntando ao homem de olhos azuis em cima do muro e lhe passa a manta para poder saltar do outro lado do estabelecimento sendo imitado pelos outros dois, o de olhos azuis aterrissando com muito mais suavidade do que se esperaria de um humano carregando algo daquele tamnho.

Os três saem do local em um carro escondido que os esperavam por perto, deixando o lugar novamente silencioso e vazio como se eles nunca estiveram lá.

Kai já esperava a mais de 6 horas. Ele não se preocupou por chegar em casa e achar nenhum sinal do seu amigo de infância, com o qual divide a casa, até surgir o conhecido sentimento de que o ruivo estaria aprontando algo. E sua intuição lhe diz que dessa vez ele se meteria em algo perigoso, e que provavelmente envolverá mais pessoas do que gostaria.

Sua inquietação piora ao lembrar-se de ontem.

**--- Ontem ---**

Kai, sentado na cozinha, se atualizava com os acontecimentos da cidade lendo o jornal local quando seu amigo se senta à sua frente. De relance, ele percebe no outro uma expressão que lhe é muito conhecida. Desejando ser deixado quieto, nos raros momentos de paz que se permitia ter, Kai pergunta meio irritado, encarando o amigo de olhos azuis.

- O que você quer Tala?

- Preciso verificar uma informação, é algo muito promissor para ser adiado então você precisará me substituir na reunião. –respondeu olhando-o direto nos olhos, sua expressão séria e decidida.

Kai coloca o jornal no canto da mesa e o olha com mais atenção escolhendo com cuidado as palavras que usaria. Seu forte nunca fora as palavras, mas conhecendo Tala como ele conhece, ele sabia que algo muito maior está por trás de um pedido tão simples. Mesmo que não pareça simples para outras pessoas a realidade em que vivem e a constante presença do "passado" os forçam a manter todas as suas ações cuidadosamente camufladas a pedido do Sr. Dickenson até obterem um final conclusivo nas operações da Abadia. É obvio que se algo chamou a atenção do ruivo é por um bom motivo. Internamente ele agradecia o esforço que os outros faziam em tentar concertar os atos de Voltaire...

Ele levanta uma das sobrancelhas, um modo de perguntar o porquê do pedido. Tala responde com a voz neutra e fria, característica dele, que não afeta nem um pouco o outro.

- Se não contei o motivo significa que não o farei agora. – Kai levanta as duas sobrancelhas, forçando o outro a se explicar melhor, a contra gosto. –É um assunto para ser conversado quando eu tiver as informações- responde secamente pondo ponto final no assunto.

- Hn. Não se acostume com isso, Dickenson já me incomoda o suficiente com o fato de eu faltar as reuniões, não preciso ouvir outro sermão de o quanto estou acabando com a minha saúde e o quanto **ele **teria desaprovado o que estou fazendo...

Kai estava tão absorto em suas memórias de uma certa pessoa e o quanto preferiria ver a reprovação nos olhos dourados a não vê-los, que não percebe seu amigo saindo da cozinha, com uma expressão pesada falando para si mesmo, com a voz tão suave que mau saíra de sua garganta.

- Se estivermos certos, e para o nosso bem eu espero que sim, você terá a sua família completa novamente. - Ele pára na porta da cozinha e dá um relance por cima dos ombros pro amigo de infância – e pensar que uma pessoa tão humilde e inesperada poderia fazer uma diferença tão grande na vida das pessoas, mesmo que acidentalmente. – Mas Kai não o ouviu ainda absorto em suas recordações.

**--- ----**

Ele é tirado de suas lembranças ao ouvir a porta se abrindo. Imediatamente ele se dirige a porta e pára a alguns passos do ruivo, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

Tala, vestido todo de preto, segurava uma espécie de manta negra em seus braços que protegia algo do vento frio do início do inverno, e os olhos azuis pareciam brilhar com algo que Kai não pôde identificar.

Passando por ele, o ruivo se dirige ao quarto com passadas rápidas, mas cuidadosas para não chacoalhar muito quem segurava enquanto falava irritado pro amigo.

- Não fique aí parado! Tranque a porta e depois me ajude com ele!

A casa possui dois andares, o primeiro andar consta de uma grande sala de estar com lareira, um pequeno sofá de dois lugares e um par de cadeiras confortáveis sobre um tapete extremamente macio e aconchegante. Logo à direita fica a cozinha, muito bem equipada e com uma mesa de jantar com quatro lugares, e ao lado dela o modesto escritório que raramente utilizavam. No segundo andar, quatro quartos, dois sendo reservados para visitas, ocupavam parte do andar, o resto sendo ocupada pela sala de ginástica, com alguns equipamentos de musculação e uma arena de beyblade, e um banheiro modesto.

Não pensando duas vezes Tala entra no primeiro quarto colocando, com cuidado, a manta na cama de Kai. Ele sabia que ouviria reclamações por estar usando a cama dele e não um dos quartos vagos, mas Tala também sabia que logo que descobrisse de quem se tratava o fênix faria questão de não tirar os olhos do outro por um bom tempo, mesmo que não admitindo.

Um grunhido baixo chega aos seus ouvidos quando o outro sente a fonte de calor, que seu corpo oferecia ao segurá-lo, se afastar. Só quando Tala tem certeza que o outro não emitiria mais nenhum som ele dá a sua atenção ao rapaz de cabelos azulados que o fitava da porta do quarto como se o quisesse matá-lo.

Segurando o meio sorriso que ameaçava escapar ao pensar na reação do amigo, Tala o chama perto com um gesto de cabeça.

* * *

Sejam gentis, é a primeira vez que escrevo um fanfic

sdefogo


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade e os personagens não me pertencem

* * *

Um grunhido baixo chega aos seus ouvidos quando o outro sente a fonte de calor, que seu corpo oferecia ao segurá-lo, se afastar. Só quando Tala tem certeza que o outro não emitiria mais nenhum som ele dá a sua atenção ao rapaz de cabelos azulados que o fitava da porta do quarto como se o quisesse matá-lo.

Segurando o meio sorriso que ameaçava escapar ao pensar na reação do amigo, Tala o chama perto com um gesto de cabeça.

* * *

Cap. 2

Kai se aproxima devagar, sua mente trabalhando sem parar tentando descobrir em que que o ruivo se metera dessa vez.

Ele congela no lugar quando a pálida mão de seu amigo levanta uma parte da manta revelando o que trouxera. Um rapaz de cabelos negros, preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e orelhas levemente pontudas, a pele pálida ainda mostrava o bronzeado natural adquirido por seu povo enquanto dormia enrolado no tecido. Ele parecia estar desconfortável, suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas, e pequenos cortes eram visíveis no rosto e pescoço.

Seus olhos vermelhos arregalados tentando confirmar que o que via era real, e sem perceber, ele fala, sua voz quase um sussurro.

- Ele ... é ele...

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, o qual não recebe uma resposta, ele sai do estupor e ajuda na tarefa de limpar e tratar os ferimentos do neko-jin utilizando o kit de primeiros socorros que Tala trouxe, o qual estava focado exclusivamente em avaliar a situação do chinês.

Meia hora depois, os dois ainda trabalhavam nos ferimentos. Os dois braços do nejo-jin foram enfaixados quase que por completos, dando atenção especial aos feios hematomas presentes nos pulsos. Os hematomas e arranhões localizados no tórax foram tratados rapidamente, apresentando serem ferimentos obtidos de batalhas de Beyblades.

O que mais os preocuparam foram os dois grandes rasgos, um em cada perna, que iam do quadril até a parte interna da coxa. Felizmente eles não apresentavam sinais de infecção, pelo contrário, estavam em processo de cicatrização, mas a pele ainda estava avermelhada e muito sensível o que exigiria mais cuidado e atenção para que movimentos bruscos ou muito amplos não rompessem a pele dificultando a sua recuperação. Tirando os ferimentos o neko-jin apresentava-se bem, seus músculos ainda mais definidos do que a última vez em que os russos o viram.

A voz grave de Kai percorre o cômodo, mantendo seus olhos na pessoa deitada a sua frente.

- ...Qual o motivo disso...? Rei Kon é uma das pessoas mais amigáveis que já conhecemos... O que queriam dele?

Ao pensar nas sessões de tortura que o neko-jin recebera sua garganta se aperta, algumas das marcas eram idênticas aos que eles, os Demolition Boys, receberam no passado em seus treinamentos.

Tala se mantém em silencio, sabendo claramente que seu amigo não esperava respostas para suas perguntas, não agora em que ainda tinha coisas a ser feito.

Mantendo a mente focada na tarefa de limpar o restante das feridas o mais rápido possível aproveitando a inconsciência do rapaz, ele reprime seus sentimentos, inclusive a raiva pela incapacidade de resgatá-lo mais cedo. "Desde quando o Kon conseguiu a minha consideração?" pensa um pouco amargo consigo mesmo por ter permitido algo assim acontecer e por ainda teimar em negar o que era óbvio: Kon conseguira passar por suas barreiras assim como fizera com Kai, ainda que sendo mais superficialmente em seu caso.

Após enfaixarem as pernas, confirmando, para alívio dos dois amigos, que os ferimentos não eram sérios desde que não abrissem, eles cobrem o rapaz que agora usava uma boxer de Kai, e deixam o quarto silenciosamente.

Antes mesmo de fechar a porta Tala pega seu celular, digita um número, e se afasta conversando em inglês com a pessoa que o atendeu.

Decidindo que precisava de algo para mantê-lo ocupado e acalmar os nervos, Kai vai à cozinha e prepara café puro, enchendo duas xícaras. Após alguns segundos, Tala entra, recebe o café agradecendo com a cabeça, e se senta à mesa.

O Fênix toma um gole da bebida, recebendo de bom grado o amargo e a cafeína. Apoiado com as costas na pia, de frente pro ruivo, Kai não teve de esperar muito.

- Eu lhe devo uma explicação- Tala começa calmamente, seus olhos azuis presos a xícara de café, já meio vazia - Como sabe, há três meses verificamos o movimento de qualquer atividade suspeita em que a Abadia possa estar envolvida nessa região da Rússia. Á duas semanas recebi notícias sobre uma nova aquisição deles, um mito vivo que achavam não passar de invenção do antigo povo chinês. Eu sei,- levanta uma das mãos calando o outro antes de o interromper- não lhe falei nada com receio de desconfiarem de algo, e você não estava em condições de lidar com isso- fala apressadamente antes que o outro reclamasse. Satisfeito com o silêncio Tala continua - Após uma procura mais detalhada encontramos o nome de Kon nos arquivos do laboratório subterrâneo recém descoberto. Nós o encontramos lá.- Tala se cala, não sendo preciso explicações para o "nós", Kai sabendo na hora que Spencer e Bryan estavam envolvidos.

- Por quanto tempo vocês sabiam?- o tom era indiferente, mas o ruivo pôde sentir a traição no olhar do outro por omitir algo tão importante. À alguns anos atrás o caso teria mais importância para Kai do que acharia prudente, mas hoje ele sabia o quanto **ele **é importante para seu amigo, assim como Kai é importante para os Demolition Boys.

E mesmo após seu amigo ter estragado qualquer chance de ter uma relação com o neko-jin, mesmo que fosse apenas estritamente profissional, e não uma relação entre irmãos, ele sabia que o sentimento não mudara. Kai Hiwatari é uma pessoa arrogante, teimosa e, muitas vezes, parece indiferente com o resto do mundo preferindo manter-se afastado das pessoas, mas a preocupação ainda era bem evidente para quem o conhecia bem.

"...Dois amigos como eles... não achava possível ficarem brigados por três malditos anos..." Tala volta a atenção ao presente, falando com voz firme.

- Quatro dias – responde, encontrando, com um pouco de culpa, os olhos vermelhos. Se havia uma pessoa que o pudesse fazer sentir tal emoção seria Hiwatari – Mesmo Voltaire e os lacaios estarem desaparecidos por muitos anos, o que fizeram é definitivamente coisa deles.... O que fizeram com Rei, não há nenhum traço da pessoa que você conheceu... - "Eu não pude arriscar ter você com a gente" pensou - Só confirmamos a identidade hoje, quando o retiramos de lá.

Olhando sério pro amigo por um bom tempo, Kai repassa o que acabara de ouvir. Há alguns dias completou dois anos desde o desaparecimento de Rei, todos haviam parado de procurá-lo fazia alguns meses, com exceção dele. O simples pensamento de seu amigo estar preso em algum lugar, sozinho, longe das pessoas que o moreno amava, o impedia de parar sua procura, mas a busca sempre acabava em nada.

Agora, ao tê-lo no mesmo teto sabendo o quão perto ele estava e, pela expressão de Tala, por tudo que passou, o faz querer transformar a vida de cada um dos envolvidos em um verdadeiro inferno, com as próprias mãos.

Kai é quebrado de seu transe e observa Tala colocar a xícara vazia na pia e ir ao fogão enquanto pegava uma panela.

- Ele precisa comer. Uma sopa das sobras de ontem deve ser o suficiente, por enquanto. - responde calmamente ao perceber o olhar de Kai. "... Ele vai precisar de todas as forças que conseguir nestes próximos dias."

R/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR

Com passos quietos Kai se encaminha pro quarto levando a sopa em uma bandeja. Com facilidade ele abre a porta, apesar de o quarto estar escuro seus olhos logo se acostumam a penumbra. Silenciosamente ele entra deixando um facho de luz iluminar melhor o quarto pela porta aberta, enquanto vê um vulto se mexer na cama.

Atentos olhos dourados o observam com apreensão pela borda do cobertor que cobre o resto do corpo, fazendo seu coração se acelerar ao vê-los.

Colocando a bandeja no criado mudo perto da porta ele dá alguns passos para a cama, mas pára ao perceber o outro se escondendo embaixo do cobertor.

- Rei? – pergunta mantendo a voz indiferente. O outro treme quase que violentamente, apavorado, e tenta se esconder mais, se encolhendo o máximo possível embaixo do cobertor, no lado oposto da cama à porta e ao russo.

- Eu ia lhe informar mais tarde – vem a voz suave de Tala, fazendo Kai o olhar sobre os ombros.

Os olhos azuis pareciam poder ver a pessoa em posição fetal embaixo do cobertor com clareza, tamanha a intensidade do olhar.

Antes que o Fênix pudesse identificar o que se passava na cabeça dele os olhos azuis o fitam não saindo de sua posição na porta.

- Pensei que você conseguiria reverter o estado em que ele entrou, talvez ainda consiga, afinal vocês tinham uma ligação muito peculiar, eu diria até forte, considerando que estou falando de você, Hiwatari – falou em voz baixa, deixando aparecer um meio sorriso satisfeito com a cara de mau humor do amigo pelo comentário. Mas Tala logo volta com o ar sério, se aproximando da cama tomando cuidado para manter sua expressão mais amena caso Rei o olhe.

- Como auto-proteção Rei, o lado consciente que nós conhecemos, se fechou em sua mente. O que nós vemos agora é o subconsciente, o seu lado selvagem, provavelmente um efeito colateral de ser um neko-jin.- Tala olha por cima do ombro pro amigo com a testa franzida – Voltaire não conseguiu nada dele, mas nós sabemos que isso não tornou o tratamento de Kon mais agradável, e sim o contrário.

Soltando um pequeno grunhido de confirmação, Kai relembra o que os dois russos enfrentaram. Assim como os outros da Abadia, eles tinham sofrido várias agressões tanto físicas quanto psicológicas enquanto estavam lá, mas nada se comparava com o que acontecia com as pessoas que não forneciam o que Voltaire e Boris queriam. As pessoas sofriam punições tão cruéis que só de lembrá-las lhe davam arrepios quando era mais jovem.

Ele terá que conversar mais tarde com Tala para saber tudo a respeito do tempo em que Rei permaneceu em custódia do seu "avô". O único pensamento que ajudava a aliviar um pouco o peso que sentia em seu peito pela situação do chinês, além de tê-lo em seus cuidados onde não deixaria mais nada lhe acontecer, é a estrita rotina da Abadia. Seus "cientistas" são obrigados a manterem uma ficha com o progresso e outras informações relevantes de todas as experiências e trabalhos realizados com a pessoa, anotações, que quando achadas, serão extremamente úteis nessa situação.

Kai se tensiona ao observar Tala se aproximar da cama e descobrir a cabeça do neko-jin.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Kai observa Tala se aproximar da cama e descobrir a cabeça do neko-jin.

* * *

Cap. 3

Rei mantinha os olhos fechados, o corpo tenso esperando a dor começar. Mas ela não veio. Abrindo um pouco um dos olhos ele pisca confuso.

Um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos vivos o observava. Mas o que lhe prendeu a atenção foi a outra pessoa logo atrás do ruivo. Os cabelos azuis e principalmente os olhos vermelhos que o olhavam com intensidade lhe eram muito familiares e estranhamente lhe davam a sensação de segurança.

Cerrando os olhos, ele tenta descobrir o porquê desse homem ser tão tranqüilizador se não o conhecia.

Os olhos vermelhos brilham levemente e Kai se aproxima devagar relaxando o rosto, parando logo atrás de Tala que se mantinha em silêncio.

-Você se lembra de mim Rei? - fala com uma voz forte, mas amigável.

Piscando confuso, o neko-jin observa curioso o homem, não conseguindo entender o que falara. Eram palavras conhecidas, no entanto em sua cabeça as palavras não tinham ligação com nada coerente.

- Se você me entendeu mexa a cabeça - Kai fala novamente, não recebendo nenhuma reação diferente do outro.

O Fênix suspira e pensa um pouco irritado, e preocupado, em como iria se comunicar com o moreno, principalmente porque em pouco tempo ele terá que informar Senhor Dickenson e os outros sobre o neko-jin. E fazer com que confiem neles poderá ser difícil caso não consiga entendê-los.

Ele observa de relance o neko-jin "Ao menos ele está menos tenso, é provável que inconscientemente se lembre de mim, mas é melhor agir com calma."

Com uma das mãos começa a massagear uma de suas têmporas tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça que começava, até ouvir um grunhido. Olhando pra cama ele percebe a expressão de dor de Rei. Com a extensão dos ferimentos que possuía e o duro tratamento em que foi submetido durante dois anos o impediriam de se movimentar muito por alguns dias agora que passaria a se sentir menos ameaçado, não tendo mais o efeito da adrenalina como analgésico. Apesar de que Kai só esperaria que isso acontecesse depois de um dia ou dois, quando o outro se acostumaria com eles. Internamente ele dá de ombros, não querendo se aprofundar mais neste assunto.

Pegando a sopa, Tala senta na cama ao lado do moreno, fingindo não perceber quando este se afasta alguns centímetros dele mantendo um bom espaço entre eles. Com um ar indiferente ele enche a colher de sopa e a coloca na frente da boca do chinês, esperando sua reação.

Não sabendo o que fazer o Tigre olha para o rapaz de cabelo-azulado que mostrava surpresa pela atitude do ruivo.

Percebendo olhos dourados e inseguros em sua pessoa, Kai lhe dá um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, tentando assegurá-lo.

Depois de mais uma olhada pro homem de cabelos ruivos a sua frente o neko-jin abre lentamente a boca que é logo preenchida pela colher. Ainda receoso, engole o líquido e timidamente abre novamente a boca logo em seguida.

Tala teve de sorrir, mesmo sendo um sorriso quase imperceptível. O neko-jin continua o encantando com seu jeito de ser e encarar a vida, não que ele algum dia admitirá isso pra alguém, já que não o levaria a nada bom se o fizesse.

Os olhos dourados, antes sem vida e amedrontados agora se apresentavam, felizmente, um pouco mais focados e de uma cor mais próxima a da que lembrava ser. Ele continua a alimentá-lo parando quando uma boa quantidade foi ingerida, não desejando sobrecarregar o estômago dele, sempre consciente da atenção do outro russo em seus gestos.

Pondo a tigela de lado Tala dá um pequeno sorriso pro neko-jin que o olhava com a satisfação de um filhote quando recebe um agrado, mas que ainda se mantem atento esperando a qualquer momento alguém expulsá-lo do lugar com um pontapé.

Kai se aproxima mais da cama e ajeita o no cobertor ao perceber as piscadas mais vagarosas do neko-jin, e em poucos segundos a respiração dele se acalma, caindo em um sono profundo sem apresentar nenhum tipo de resistência.

--X--

Tala senta no sofá, Kai, em uma das cadeiras, a outra sendo ocupado por Spencer. Em pé, encostado na parede perto da lareira acesa, está Bryan. A sala é grande, mas aconchegante e o tapete em frente à lareira com uma mesa baixa no centro tornava o lugar mais acolhedor, mas ainda simples e prático.

-Então?- pergunta Bryan com os braços cruzados sem mudar de posição.

-Fisicamente ele está debilitado, mas os ferimentos não são sérios. - Tala responde observando Kai que está mais carrancudo que de costume.

-Fisicamente. - Spencer não precisou continuar, todos sabiam o que quis dizer. Os danos ao corpo, muitas vezes podiam ser sarados ao contrário dos à mente.

Bryan desencosta da parede e entrega uma pasta cinza à Kai. Instantaneamente o Fênix soube do que se trata, era a pasta de Rei com todas as informações do que ocorreu no tempo de cativeiro.

- Ele vai precisar de tempo – Bryan ainda mantinha a expressão braba, mas o tom era levemente mais brando.

- Enquanto estiver aqui, dentro da casa de vocês – Spencer gesticula pra Kai e Tala – ele estará seguro. Eu e Bryan redobramos a segurança. Ninguém entrará sem sabermos.

Tala consente com a cabeça. Seria mais fácil se toda a equipe os ajudasse. Não foi com espanto que quatro dias atrás, ao descobrirem do possível paradeiro do ex-Bladebreaker Spencer e Bryan se prontificaram a resgatá-lo, apesar do último não se expressar verbalmente.

O lobo observa os amigos. Rei Kon, chinês, morador de uma pequena e arcaica vila, neko-jin, amigável e querido por todos. Características diferentes das deles, algumas, segundo como foram treinados a pensar, até justificariam a raiva e o desprezo que poderiam-, não, que deveriam ter dele. Mas depois que se livraram das garras de Voltaire, eles mudaram. Alguns menos que outros, mas isso permitiu que o respeito que o chinês conseguira plantar neles aparecesse no lugar do ódio que eram obrigados a demonstrar.

Mentalmente ele dá uma risada. No começo ele não entendia o porquê de Kai Hiwatari confiar tanto em alguém como Kon. Mas avaliando com mais cuidado ele pôde descobrir um pouco do que o Hiwatari vê no outro.

Apesar da afeição calma, do sorriso amigável, da paciência inesgotável, uma pessoa bem mais complexa jazia embaixo de uma máscara muito mais eficiente e treinada que a utilizada pelo fênix. Ele só percebeu a aura cuidadosamente camuflada por gestos gentis e atitude amigável por saber o que procurar, sendo treinado em comportamento humano, e por conviver desde a infância com Kai.

Kon era tão bom que mesmo ele, ás vezes, duvidou de sua própria façanha, se perguntando se não tinha se enganado a respeito dele. Mas sua teoria foi confirmada quando presenciou a queda desta máscara em uma noite enquanto o chinês conversava com Driger. Foram breves segundos, mas o suficiente para, a partir daquela noite, sua opinião sobre Kon mudar, mesmo que os outros continuassem alheios a isso. Rei Kon se parecia muito mais com eles, os Demolition Boys, do que com os ingênuos e inocentes Bladebreaker.

R/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR

Kai solta um suspiro e olha pra tela do computador. Ele não pode adiar. Não importa o quanto ele deseja destruir os documentos sobre um certo neko-jin a necessidade de saber exatamente com o que está lidando era muito maior, e ele deve no mínimo isso ao seu amigo depois de ser tão insensível e grosso na hora em que ele mais necessitava de sua ajuda.

Com resolução ele pega a pasta ao lado do computador e a abre lendo silenciosamente as anotações pessoais do cientista encarregado.

_10 de Novembro/ 1° ano_

_O sujeito n° 79 chega ás instalações inconsciente. Até o fim do projeto ele será mantido na cela de contenção máxima devido a sua perigosidade e agressividade demonstrados à sua captura._

_Sua beyblade e a bitbeast serão mantidas em um dos cofres por precauções até o momento adequado para seu uso._

Kai passa os olhos pelo resto das anotações rapidamente, se concentrando apenas no que lhe é útil.

_17 de Novembro/ 1° ano_

_N° 79, após a quinta consulta com o Dr. R, apresentou uma drástica regressão em sua consciência, passando a agir como um animal selvagem._

....

_Foi necessário contenção de seus braços após o sujeito ferir gravemente dois de nossos agentes e alcançar os perímetros externos da instalação antes de ser detido com dardos anestésicos e armas de choque._

_13 de Fevereiro/ 1° ano_

_N° 79 mostra sinais de regressão permanente. Os testes não obtiveram resultados satisfatórios._

_As sessões de exercícios comprovam a superioridade física da espécie neko-jin à humana, porem a extrema resistência á terapia mental levanta suspeitas de que estamos lidando com um neko-jin diferente dos outros, confirmando ser o rapaz que procurávamos._

O russo aperta um pouco mais a pasta em suas mãos. Terapia mental é o eufemismo que utilizam para lavagem cerebral, e os exercícios nada mais são do que horas intermináveis de batalhas com robôs, exercícios físicos extenuantes e a ocasional punição por mal comportamento. Ele continua a ler.

_27 de Abril/ 1° ano_

_O sujeito não demonstra nenhum avanço, seu estado de espírito parece ser mantido em apático, logo retornando a agressivo quando em presença de alguma ameaça._

_Por sugestão do Dr. C. usaremos imagens e sons de seus colegas Bladebreakers na tentativa de obtermos outra reação do selvagem neko-jin._

_30 de Abril/ 1° ano_

_A utilização de imagens dos antigos Bladebreakers gerou mudanças interessantes na atitude do N° 79. Assim que observou estar sozinho, somente com a projeção de seus colegas, seu lado selvagem se acalmou. No entanto a reação mais forte foi gerada quando a imitação do sujeito N°5 ocorreu em separado dos outros humanos. _

_Nos próximos meses utilizaremos somente projeções do N°5 em diferentes situações de perigo e inimizade para despertar Byako._

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. Faz muitos anos que ele fora denominado de N° 5 enquanto estava na Abadia, mas o que o surpreendeu foi a última frase do cientista. Utilizá-lo como fonte de tormento emocional e mental é algo novo. Talvez eles não usassem esse método antigamente por tratarem de crianças ou, o que o russo acha extremamente improvável, para evitar o risco de danificarem a capacidade mental dos seus futuros vencedores.

Kai franze a testa. Fora relativamente fácil obter o que queriam dele e das outras crianças... obediência total, ausência de sentimentos como medo e pena, e ter um único objetivo: a de se tornar o melhor jogador de beyblade do mundo passando por tudo e todos..... Mas com um rapaz adulto, a situação era outra. "Eles apelaram para tudo o que faziam antigamente, sem obter sucesso, e para que? Para despertar Byako.... Quem é ele? Seria um **bitbeast**?"

Para obter respostas ele precisará perguntar para as pessoas certas, e para que isto ocorra mais pessoas precisarão estar envolvidas...Não tendo alternativa, ele conversará com os outrosassim que tiver certeza de que seu amigo está melhorando, e para o bem do próprio chinês e o seu, ele torce pra que o estado em que o outro se encontra não seja irreversível ou que não tenha marcado profundas cicatrizes no neko-jin como ocorreu com ele e os outros Demolition Boys. Caso contrário, o que ele, Kai Hiwatari, o antigo príncipe de gelo, poderia fazer com Rei Kon se este se mostrar tão fechado e ´danificado´ quanto ele o era antes de conhecê-lo? Ele precisaria de outro Rei Kon pra salvar este....

Um suspiro profundo sai de sua boca. "_O que devo fazer? Rei foi fundamental pra minha recuperação, mas eu não tenho a capacidade de fazer o mesmo por ele se for necessário..."._

- Hiwatari?- vem a voz braba de Tala e o fato de tê-lo chamado pelo sobrenome confirma a sua suposição.

- O que?- responde irritado, não deixando se abalar. O outro só o olha mais brabo. Parece que era a sua vez de ficar de olho no Rei, só para a própria segurança do chinês ele não ficaria sem supervisão por algum tempo, até decidirem o contrário.

Passando pelo ruivo sem dizer nada, Kai se dirige até seu quarto encontrando quem procurava dormindo na cama, com a expressão calma e relaxada. Sentando na cadeira de frente para o neko-jin, o russo adormece com imagens do chinês sendo torturado ocupando seus sonhos.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Desculpem a demora... já vou avisando, nada neste capítulo saiu do jeito como gostaria T T

E, o mais importante, obrigada pelas boas vindas e comentários! = )

* * *

Cap. 3

Um suspiro profundo sai de sua boca. "_O que devo fazer? Rei foi fundamental pra minha recuperação, mas eu não tenho a capacidade de fazer o mesmo por ele se for necessário..."._

- Hiwatari?- vem a voz braba de Tala, e o fato de tê-lo chamado pelo sobrenome confirma a sua suposição.

- O que?- mostra sua irritação, não deixando se abalar. O outro só fica mais brabo. Parece que era a sua vez de ficar de olho no Rei. Só para a própria segurança do chinês ele não ficaria sem supervisão por algum tempo, até decidirem o contrário.

Passando pelo ruivo sem dizer nada, Kai se dirige até seu quarto encontrando quem procurava dormindo na cama com a expressão calma e relaxada. Sentando na cadeira de frente para o neko-jin, o russo adormece com imagens do chinês sendo torturado ocupando seus sonhos.

Cap. 4

A sensação de algo mexendo em seu braço acorda o russo, dando de cara com um rosto moreno e olhos amarelados a apenas um palmo de seu próprio rosto.

Percebendo, de repente, seu reflexo naqueles estranhos olhos vermelhos, o neko-jin dá um pequeno salto para trás assustado.

Os olhos vermelhos piscam algumas vezes antes de se fixarem nele.

O moreno, passado alguns segundos, mais confiante do que costumaria estar, entorta um pouco sua cabeça para o lado dando alguns passos em direção a pessoa.

Parando perto das pernas dobradas do homem de cabelos azulados, e não recebendo nenhuma reação negativa dele, ele se agacha, coloca uma das mãos no joelho a sua frente, não percebendo os músculos se tensionarem sobre ela, e com cuidado aproxima seu rosto dele. Quando estava a alguns centímetros dele, seu nariz quase encostando no queixo do homem, ele dá duas inspiradas profundas.

Satisfeito com o cheiro conhecido, mesmo não lembrando de onde o conhecia tão bem para saber que não representava perigo para ele, ele fica de pé e retorna a investigar o local ignorando o homem, perdendo momentaneamente o interesse nele.

Hiwatari mantinha uma expressão de choque e surpresa em seu rosto. _"...Ele... me cheirou? Rei Kon me cheirou como se... como se fosse um gato doméstico?"_ Uma pequena risada sai de sua garganta antes que pudesse impedir atraindo a atenção do neko-jin. Kai lhe dá um meio sorriso, sua expressão tornando gentil enquanto observava o outro que agora se encontrava do outro lado da cama explorando o ambiente. "_Você nunca deixou de me impressionar Kon, mesmo quando você não fazia nenhum esforço para isso."_

Depois de dez minutos, tendo dado tempo o suficiente para o outro saciar a curiosidade, Kai se levanta e sai do quarto com passos calmos e vagarosos, fingindo não prestar atenção no moreno quando este o segue bem de perto.

O chinês reparou que o lugar era grande, bem maior do que o último em que esteve todos estes dias, enquanto olhava atento ao seu redor sem se distanciar do homem a sua frente.

Eles param em um lugar bem mais claro, onde o chão esfriava os seus pés e um aroma delicioso tomava o lugar.

Kai pára a uma boa distância do fogão, onde Tala fazia omeletes, sabendo que o curioso moreno a suas costas ainda não percebera a presença do ruivo.

Ouvindo um som de surpresa os dois russos viram para a fonte do barulho, Tala mais rapidamente do que Kai por não saber que tinha companhia. Kai mantém suas costas para Rei mantendo-o um pouco escondido.

- Kai? – Tala pergunta vendo uma cabeça com cabelos negros sair de trás do ombro do Fênix e olhos amarelos o observarem. Ele franze a testa e pergunta irritado. – Qual é o motivo disso? Ele não deveria estar aqui. Nós não sabemos como ele pode reagir depois de tão pouco tempo- mas ele fecha sua boca parando no meio de sua fala quando se vê a poucos centímetros do neko-jin, uma mão morena em seu tórax e um rosto exótico a meros centímetros de seu pescoço. Ele procura a resposta para a situação em que se encontra com o amigo, mas só encontra olhos cor de rubi rindo de seu desconforto.

Logo que retorna a atenção ao moreno, Tala sente seu corpo esfriar com a distância dele. Rei agora vasculhava com o olhar o lugar onde se encontrava, pondo instantaneamente toda a sua atenção de onde vinha aquele aroma delicioso.

Sem entender nada, o ruivo se vira para Kai. O outro dá de ombros e responde, com um ar de diversão, enquanto seguia todos os movimentos do chinês como quem observa um gatinho brincar com uma bola de papel.

- Ele confia em nós. Aparentemente meu cheiro lhe dá uma sensação suficientemente boa para se sentir seguro comigo, e agora nós sabemos que ele pensa o mesmo de você... – ele dá um meio sorriso de deboche – apesar de não parecer ter nenhum senso do que é invadir o espaço pessoal de alguém. – Seu sorriso some em segundos enquanto corre para o fogão. Segurando com firmeza os pulsos do moreno ele o impede de se queimar com a comida ao fogo.

O chinês se tensiona, seus olhos arregalam e as pupilas se contraem. Mostrando os dentes com violência ele é liberado.

Em microsegundos os dois russos passam a lidar com um Rei agressivo e assustado, olhos amarelo-dourados os observando com ferocidade, esperando a qualquer momento para atacar.

Por impulso, Tala fica imóvel. Ele sente uma presença ao seu lado. De canto de olho percebe Kai se aproximar do neko-jin vagarosamente com o rosto impassível.

- Está tudo bem Rei, se acalme. – fala Kai, ficando aliviado quando vê as pupilas dos olhos amarelo-dourados voltarem ao tamanho normal e se focarem nele e em Tala. Mais alguns segundos parados e Rei já se acalmara o suficiente para reconhecê-los como os humanos em quem confiava.

Kai se aproxima e segura de leve um dos ombros do moreno ao ter certeza que não se assustaria e o distancia do fogão. Tala solta um pequeno suspiro, solta um xingamento em russo para o amigo ficando ao seu lado para verificar as mãos do neko-jin. Vendo nada além dos pequenos ferimentos anteriores ele retorna ao fogo se segurando para não dar um tapa bem dado atrás da cabeça daquele Fênix arrogante que parecia ter um dom em atrair perigos.

- Você tem muita sorte Hiwatari – a ameaça era óbvia, mas anos de convivência já os acostumaram com seus jeitos, às vezes, brutos e ácidos com que agiam.

O outro o olha de cara fechada, o ordena para terminar logo a comida e sai da cozinha, em segundos sendo seguido de perto pelo chinês depois de dar uma última olhada para o ruivo.

Tala só grunhi e balança um pouco a cabeça, voltando a atenção à comida, imune ao jeito rude do outro, na maioria das vezes.

Sabendo que os dois não desceriam tão cedo novamente, o ruivo termina a comida, grato por não tê-lo queimado, e serve os pratos à mesa.

Com a comida nos dois pratos que segurava, Tala entra no quarto e vê Kai sentado na cama, lendo, e Rei apoiado no parapeito da janela com o rosto quase grudado no vidro embaçado.

Colocando os pratos no criado mudo, e indo em direção ao neko-jin, ele pára antes de encostá-lo. Pelo reflexo da janela, observa a animação do outro com a vista do lugar. Olhando pra baixo, o chinês tendo a mesma altura que Kai, ou seja, alcançando a altura de suas sobrancelhas, ele aprova a roupa que vestia, apropriadas para o neko-jin. Uma larga calça preta, um moletom azul escuro e um par de meias pretas, todas de Kai.

Não querendo incomodar o entretenimento que o moreno estava tendo com os estímulos visuais da vista do quarto, Tala passa pela cama, pega um dos documentos que percebera só agora ao lado do amigo e volta para a cozinha onde sua comida o esperava.

O primeiro dia passou rápido. Os dois amigos russos descobrindo, para alívio de ambos, que Rei mantinha uma noção de como utilizar e fazer coisas básicas como utilizar garfos e copos, assim como utilizar o vaso sanitário, apesar de não entender como abrir torneiras e dar descargas deixando essa tarefa para os dois russos.

E antes do sol se pôr Rei já se encontrava dormindo profundamente, como não dormia há muito tempo.

* * *

curto, eu sei... T T


	5. Chapter 5

... ... ...

* * *

Cap 5

Ao retornar para casa, no dia seguinte, Tala encontra Rei sentado no meio da sala seguindo atento o movimento das chamas na lareira acesa, enquanto Kai o observava pensativo. O ruivo retira seu casaco pesado e se dirige ao neko-jin chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Você precisa tomar um banho para evitarmos que seus ferimentos se infeccionem e para dar um jeito em seu cabelo – mas a campainha soa o interrompendo. Ele dá um suspiro – Você consegue fazer isso Hiwatari? – diz com ar zombeteiro saindo da sala antes que recebesse uma resposta.

Depois de alguns segundos parado Kai levanta da cadeira e se aproxima do chinês com uma expressão séria. Olhando pros curiosos globos amarelos ele ameniza a expressão e com gestos lentos guia o rapaz em direção às escadas, empurrando de leve as suas costas. Eles chegam em pouco tempo ao banheiro e entram.

Ainda um pouco receoso em confiar completamente nas pessoas, apesar de, sem perceber, já ter começado o processo de restaurar a sua capacidade de confiança nos outros, ainda que só para os dois humanos com quem estava, o neko-jin olha em volta.

O banheiro não é muito luxuoso, tendo uma pia de mármore com um espelho retangular acima, um vaso, uma pequena mesa com flores e outra com toalhas de banho e rosto cuidadosamente dobradas. Mais distante estavam a banheira e o chuveiro, escondidos por cortinas brancas com detalhes em verde escuro.

- Rei, quero que fique aqui por enquanto, está bem?

O Tigre vira a atenção à ele, com medo evidente no rosto. Mesmo assim Kai o deixa sentado na tampa do vaso sanitário e sem olhar pra traz começa a preparar o banho. Depois de terminado, ele desperta o outro ao chamá-lo e o guia mais perto da banheira cheia de água quente. Mas antes que pudesse dar mais de dois passos ele sente os músculos das costas onde sua mão estava tensionarem.

Ele se depara com olhos completamente abertos e em pânico, uma postura rígida de defesa, a expressão apavorada e de dor.

Em segundos seu instinto de sobrevivência domina o neko-jin. Tentando escapar do local de qualquer jeito luta para se libertar da pessoa que o segurava com firmeza pelos seus braços torcidos para trás, a única coisa em sua mente sendo a lembrança ainda muito fresca e dolorosa dos seus dias de "tratamento".

- Rei? Rei! – automaticamente, ao perceber o perigo que o neko-jin desesperado oferecia a ele, Kai o segurou forçando os braços em uma posição desconfortável, o imobilizando. - O que foi? Qual é o proble- por milissegundos seu olhos arregalam se lembrando de uma parte crucial do relatório sobre o ex- Bladebreaker.

-- x --

_25 de Fevereiro – 2°ano_

_A terapia mental não mostrou resultados satisfatórios. _

_Algumas técnicas seletas serão aplicadas no sujeito n° 79 por tempo indeterminado._

...

_Técnicas aplicadas:_

...

_Choques elétricos_

...

--x--

A porta se abre e Tala rapidamente se aproxima perguntando com o olhar o que aconteceu. Recebendo um gesto de cabeça, com uma rápida olhada pra onde Kai apontou, ele compreende a situação, estando ciente de todas as informações contidas nos documentos sobre Kon.

Segurando a cabeça do moreno, se mantendo longe dos caninos pontiagudos, o ruivo tenta acalmá-lo ao fazê-lo focar nele.

Por alguns minutos eles se mantiveram parados no banheiro. O neko-jin se debatendo e soltando sibilos como um gato assustado, enquanto Kai o segurava com firmeza imobilizando seu corpo impedindo que fugisse e se ferisse, e o ruivo segurava a cabeça do neko-jin falando em tom baixo palavras em japonês.

Se ambos os russos não possuíssem força e resistência superiores a de um humano comum não conseguiriam segurá-lo. Mesmo estando apavorado e fraco o neko-jin os forçava ao limite de suas capacidades.

Cansado e emocionalmente esgotado o moreno pára de lutar, algumas teimosas lágrimas descendo em seu rosto. A respiração ofegante junto com o som baixo, lembrando o de um animal assustado, eram os únicos barulhos que conseguia produzir no momento.

Seus braços são liberados e por causa da fadiga vinda do aumento de adrenalina que acontecera a alguns minutos atrás suas pernas falham, mas alguém o segura, apoiando seu tórax e cabeça em algo quente. O cheiro agradável e familiar de quem o segurava o tranquiliza e lhe dá uma sensação de confiança que ha muito tempo não sentia. Querendo sentir melhor o cheiro, tentando manter essa agradável sensação, ele pressiona mais o seu corpo contra o outro.

Quando estava quase adormecendo com o ritmo constante e hipnotizante das batidas cardíacas que escutava, uma mão lhe puxou suavemente de sua posição.

Não tendo opção ele afasta o rosto da blusa do rapaz e pelos ombros vê o ruivo recolhendo a mão e falando algo que não pôde entender.

Sentindo os braços que o rodeavam fazer um pouco mais de pressão ele volta a atenção no cabelo-azulado, curioso.

Satisfeito com o estado calmo e levemente mais seguro visível na linguagem corporal de Rei, Kai o guia para perto da banheira e começa a lhe tirar a roupa, deixando somente a cueca estilo boxer e, com ajuda de Tala, retira todos os curativos e bandagens. Fazendo um pouco mais de pressão nas costas, o ex-capitão dos Bladebreaker faz o chinês entrar na água ainda morna com um pouco de dificuldade, este segurando firmemente a sua camisa com ambas as mãos, cansado demais para oferecer mais alguma resistência.

Ao fazer contato com o líquido ele enrijece o corpo mesmo sentindo uma onda de prazer lhe subir pelas pernas com o calor que seus músculos tanto precisavam. Ele ouve um barulho do seu lado. Virando a cabeça descobre o ruivo ao seu lado sem a calça e camisa. Alarmado, rapidamente ele começa a se levantar, mas dois braços, que sabia pertencerem ao ruivo, o envolvem mantendo-o sentado dentro da banheira.

Ainda com Rei agarrado a sua roupa, Kai pega o sabonete e começa a ensaboá-lo tomando cuidado para não atingir nenhum ferimento aberto, querendo acabar com tudo o mais rápido possível.

Após meia hora o ensaboando e esfregando, acreditando já ser o suficiente e não querendo assustá-lo ainda mais se fosse lavar áreas muito pessoais, ele pega o xampu. Desta vez Tala o ajuda com a mão direita, o braço esquerdo ainda envolvendo a cintura do chinês que cedeu ao prazer da água morna, relaxando a ponto de fechar seus olhos e se apoiar quase totalmente no ruivo, o fato não escapando despercebido pelos dois russos.

Depois de enxaguá-lo bem, o ex- Bladebreaker pega o neko-jin no colo, não se importando por se encharcar no processo e o cobre com uma toalha.

Percebendo o cansaço do rapaz Tala seca rapidamente o cabelo preto o máximo possível. Depois, com um movimento rápido, retira a cueca encharcada que Rei ainda usava, recebendo um som de surpresa do moreno, e o enrola melhor na toalha seca. Vestindo o roupão branco pendurado em um canto ele os segue até o quarto.

No quarto os russos conseguem vesti-lo com uma cueca boxer e enfaixar os ferimentos antes de cobri-lo com um cobertor. Quando terminam eles deixam Rei dormindo exausto pela condição em que se encontrava, e saem do quarto em silêncio.

R/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR

Os próximos cinco dias não foram muito diferentes. Rei continuava agindo como um animal tímido e inseguro, apesar de se assustado, o que ocorreu mais de uma vez durante a noite, ele reagia com ferocidade e sem hesito.

Mesmo com a ausência de melhoras no estado racional do neko-jin, os dois amigos decidiram apresentá-lo à Bryan e Spencer o mais cedo possível para que aprendesse a confiar nos dois pelo fato de que eles os ajudariam a cuidar dele. No início Rei demonstrou estar mais nervoso com a presença do russo de cabelo lilás, gerando um comentário sarcástico do próprio russo de que ao menos ele poderia ter se esquecido daquele dia, mas logo se acostumou com a presença deles, se mostrando curioso e ousado nas raras vezes em que se sentia a vontade o suficiente com os outros dois russos para deixar sua hesitação de lado.

Á noite Kai dormia na cadeira ao lado da cama para acalmar o neko-jin de seus sonhos, mesmo que muitas vezes Rei nem chegasse a acordar. Para Tala, Kai tentava ao máximo deixar o chinês à vontade e sempre mantinha um olho nele para ter certeza de que tudo estava indo bem, pois, no fundo, o ruivo sabia que Kai tinha muito medo de perdê-lo novamente. Esse medo também está presente nos outros, mas principalmente pela possibilidade de também perderem o Kai se algo acontecesse ao chinês.

Durante o dia Rei seguia a maior parte do tempo o ex-capitão dos Bladebreaker, mas conforme os dias iam passando ele alternava algumas horas de sua atenção para os outros três russos, encontrando em cada um deles características diferentes que, de certo modo, o entretiam, e recebendo tratamentos diferentes os quais procurava em determinadas situações. Ele se mantinha mais próximo da pessoa que estava "acompanhando", mas não a ponto de ter contato físico, com exceção de Kai o qual segurava a echarpe quando o seguia. Todos estavam cientes deste estranho comportamento, no entanto o máximo que faziam era dar olhares de risada entre eles deixando o neko-jin agir como bem queria, dando tempo para ele se recuperar.

No vigésimo dia os Demolition Boys perceberam uma leve diferença na atitude do moreno. Sua atenção parecia estar mais focada em algo distante em sua mente, seu entusiasmo diminuíra consideravelmente e muitas vezes eles o pegavam olhando concentrado pelas janelas, como que procurando por algo. Por um lado isto confirmava que Rei já se sentia confortável com a presença de todos os quatro russos, mas por outro, esses momentos de desligamento do presente os deixam inquietos, pois não sabiam o real dano que o moreno sofrera e sem a ajuda de especialistas, os quais não podiam contatar, não teriam como saber o que os aguardavam.

* * *

... ... finalmente vai começar a ação ... ... ... ... isso se meu computador não estragar de vez T T


	6. Chapter 6

Desculpem a demora, mas meu computador não colabora mais comigo T T Estou dependendo de outros computadores, por isso é melhor esperarem sentados pelos próximos capítulos... sorry

Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano novo

e, principalmente, Boas Festas!! ;-D

* * *

Cap 6

Tala se encontrava sentado à mesa, tomando uma xícara de café, observando de canto de olho Rei tomar pequenos goles de seu chá com olhos distantes. Ele volta a atenção a Bryan que entra na cozinha com o jornal do dia e lhe dá um olhar inquisitivo.

Não estando com ânimo para responder ele volta à atenção ao neko-jin que ainda bebia o chá alheio a nova presença no ambiente. Sua expressão se fecha preocupado.

O outro russo se senta à frente dele e começa a ler em silêncio o jornal, fingindo prestar atenção ao que lia, enquanto pega distraído uma fruta da fruteira em cima da mesa. Imediatamente olhos amarelos se focam e parecem momentaneamente surpresos por sua presença. Fingindo não perceber a atitude do moreno, Bryan pega a fruta e olha irritado para ela como se a culpasse por ter sido pega, e a devolve. Vendo que o único pêssego que sobrou estava na frente de Tala ele desiste de comer e volta a ler o jornal com um pequeno grunhido de irritação.

Alguns segundos depois um som muito parecido com um miado o faz abaixar as folhas do jornal para ver o mesmo pêssego de antes, o único pêssego, parado a sua frente na mesa. Levantando uma das sobrancelhas ele vira para Tala, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ele e um pouco incrédulo com o ocorrido.

Ele recebe uma expressão de 'olhe só isso' do ruivo, logo depois Tala pega o pêssego e a troca pela maçã que estava à sua frente, tudo isso sendo cuidadosamente observado pelo neko-jin.

Tala lhe dá uma expressão de divertimento enquanto aponta com a cabeça o moreno ao seu lado. Bryan cerra as sobrancelhas e estava prestes a perguntar se finalmente o ruivo tinha enlouquecido de vez quando um braço enfaixado aparece em cima da mesa e troca as duas frutas para como estavam anteriormente.

Uma sobrancelha sobe intrigada, enquanto o ruivo parecia se divertir com alguma piada não contada. Novamente Tala pega o pêssego, mas dessa vez um som de protesto é ouvido do moreno, e o coloca na frente do chinês pegando uma pêra para por na frente de Bryan.

Desta vez, o russo de cabelo lilás vê a pêra ser posta, com mais força do que necessário, de volta a fruteira enquanto o pêssego vai parar em um lugar a salvo do alcance do ruivo, nas mãos do neko-jin escondidos embaixo da mesa.

- Qual é a graça nisso? – perguntou um pouco irritado por não entender a graça que Tala achava da situação, recebendo uma expressão incrédula do ex-capitão.

Tala dá um meio sorriso para o moreno que decide procurar outra pessoa para fazer 'companhia' saindo da cozinha. Estando as sós, Tala volta a atenção à Bryan.

- Isso foi o máximo de interação que eu o vi fazer hoje sem que um de nós tenha forçado.

- Você fala da brincadeira com a comida? – pergunta meio incrédulo da capacidade intelectual do seu ex-capitão.

- Não. Quero dizer sim. Ele não estava brincando com a comida, ele viu que o único pêssego estava comigo então ele o trocou por uma maçã. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- ...

Tala suspira irritado – Ele sabe que você prefere pêssego e pelo jeito também sabe que eu prefiro maçã a outra fruta... – termina esperando o outro entender. Os olhos lilases se arregalam de leve, surpresos, para depois um canto da boca subir formando um meio sorriso. – Mas parece que eu irritei o Gatinho. – continuou o ex-líder abafando o riso.

Entrando na cozinha Kai pergunta qual era a graça e Bryan o responde, com a voz mais leve do que de costume.

- O Kon é mais observador do que esperávamos – mas em seguida ele olha sério para Kai – Ele ainda mantém um lado racional, mesmo neste estado. Mas ele está ficando inquieto com o passar dos dias.

- Não é surpresa, já que muitas de suas atitudes são as mesmas do Rei que conheço incluindo a necessidade de liberdade. Vamos ter de deixá-lo sair por alguns minutos. Se tratando dele não podíamos esperar que ficasse aqui dentro por um longo período de tempo... – Suspira conformado. Mudando de assunto e se dirigindo à Tala ele pergunta sério – Você consegue lidar com ele por alguns dias, certo?

- E qual seria a razão de sua _ausência_? – ele franze a testa dando ênfase na última palavra.

- Eu não gosto da idéia daquelas pessoas quererem algo do Kon e não saber o que. Há muito mais nessa história.

Tala e Bryan afirmam com a cabeça. As informações que conseguiram eram superficiais e tinham muitos buracos em branco, o melhor modo de se prepararem era saber o máximo que conseguiriam sobre as verdadeiras intenções da Abadia.

Bryan se levanta. – Eu vou com você.

- Não. É melhor ir sozinho, Rei vai precisar de todos vocês se _eles_decidirem vir atrás dele, e quanto mais gente para manter um olho nele enquanto está fora da casa, melhor. – Bryan consente com a cabeça enquanto senta para discutirem como agiriam daqui pra frente.

R/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR

Tala vigiava disfarçadamente o moreno que investigava toda e qualquer novidade no jardim da casa. O jardim não possuía nenhuma planta viva graças ao inverno se aproximando, mas era o suficientemente grande e decorada, com objetos como estátuas e uma fonte de água seca, para acalmar a ansiedade do neko-jin por novidades e ar fresco. Toda a casa era rodeada por um muro de concreto alto com cerca elétrica no topo e câmeras de segurança de alta tecnologia que asseguravam de que não houvessem surpresas vindas de fora.

Só de passar alguns minutos ao ar livre o moreno parecia mais animado e tranqüilo.

O ruivo olha pro céu ao sentir algo gelado no nariz. Nuvens grossas confirmavam que muita neve cairia hoje. Olhando pro neko-jin que agora fazia movimentos precisos e complexos de artes marciais apenas como diversão, o ruivo tem a sensação de que ele se preparava para algo, assim como um filhote de tigre 'brinca' com os irmãos se preparando para quando fossem lutar. Ele suprime o sentimento ruim que o pensamento lhe dá e vira sua atenção á porta traseira da casa, o único acesso ao jardim.

Kai e Sr. Dickenson saem da casa sendo seguidos por Bryan e Spencer, este último se juntando ao neko-jin que se distraia com algo no canto afastado do jardim.

Acenando a cabeça para o Sr. Dickenson, Tala volta a observar o moreno, os outros três fazendo o mesmo em silêncio. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que o senhor de idade avançada falasse.

- Como ele está?

- Melhorando... – responde Tala, não demonstrando nada em sua voz. O homem grisalho volta o olhar para o neko-jin agora interagindo com o grande, mas amigável loiro. Quando olhos amarelos chocantemente diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais ao do jogador que o Sr. Dickenson conheceu a alguns anos lhe notam ele dá um sorriso amigável.

Sem esperar muito o homem idoso se vê de frente com um rosto exótico. A curiosidade que o moreno demonstrava era facilmente visível, mas o coração do velho homem se aperta um pouco ao perceber insegurança, receio e uma emoção que nunca iria ver no Kon que conhecia, a melancolia de uma pessoa sofrida. Não que a vida deste rapaz em particular não lhe era sabida, nem mesmo os outros White Tigers tinham o conhecimento sobre Rei como ele, mas vê-lo exibindo esse sofrimento tão abertamente era desconcertante por saber o quanto o chinês se esforçou durante toda a vida por manter os outros alheios ao que aconteciam a seu respeito.

Alguns segundos sobre o olhar atento do moreno de cabelos longos e o Sr. Dickenson recebe um sorriso despreocupado, soltando um pouco o nó em seu peito sabendo que Rei o reconhecera.

R/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR

Todos estavam na sala, Sr. Dickenson olhava pensativo para os homens presentes, principalmente o moreno de olhos amarelos. Rei estava sentado no tapete a sua frente e parecia concentrado nas chamas da lareira acesa. Conhecendo a história por trás da presença deste neko-jin em especial, ele esperava esta atração pelo fogo.

- Eu não sei bem o que dizer a vocês rapazes – falou sério, segurando o olhar frio e calculista do ex-capitão do neko-jin. – O que posso fazer é trazer as pessoas que saberão como agir nesta situação.

Kai cerra os olhos, irritado com o mistério que o homem mantinha, enquanto os outros se mantém em silêncio surpresos com o que ouviram.

- Então isso já aconteceu antes com outro da espécie do Kon – surpreendentemente quem falara fora Bryan, e sua desconfiança era bem visível pelo tom áspero que utilizou. – ou com o próprio Kon. - Mas o homem grisalho não se abala e responde, com os olhos fechados, seu tom brando e cansado.

- O estado em que Rei se encontra é relativamente comum nos neko-jins... Não é algo irreversível... com a ajuda destas pessoas...

A incerteza, mesmo que velada, do Sr. Dickenson lhes dá a certeza de que algo muito importante está sendo escondido. Agora, mais do que nunca, Kai está decidido a fazer sua viagem, o qual pensara em adiar até Rei ficar mais a vontade com os Demolition Boys.

- Quando eles chegarão? – Tala se reclina mais no sofá em que sentava, seus olhos azuis fixos no neko-jin que estava alheio a conversa.

- O mais cedo possível. Mas a situação não representa nenhum risco à saúde dele. – o rosto do senhor se fecha, aparentando-o mais velho – Ele não pode voltar pras mãos da Abadia. Façam todo o necessário para mantê-lo distante deles, isto é de extrema importância rapazes, ele **não pode voltar**.

Os Demolition Boys sentem que há algo maior em jogo, do que somente a preocupação pelo bem estar do moreno.

- Verei uma semana vaga, assim que possível, para voltar. Devemos agir com cautela e sigilo; não podemos deixar que outros saibam do paradeiro dele, nem mesmo os Bladebreaker e os White Tiger – Spencer assente com a cabeça enquanto Bryan grunhe afirmativamente, os outros dois russos se mantêm em silêncio. – Provavelmente só poderei vir à Rússia novamente nas próximas semanas. Mas vocês estão lidando muito bem com a situação – o senhor sorri – Telefonem para meu número caso precisem. – O número do telefone particular do Sr. Dickenson só era dado para poucas pessoas que se apresentavam em situações especiais. Todos os Demolition Boys tinham este número e já o usaram algumas vezes quando mais necessitavam de ajuda. Não lhes é estranho que Rei Kon também tivesse acesso a ele.

O senhor grisalho coloca uma de suas mãos no ombro do neko-jin o assustando levemente. Seus olhos se encontram com o do moreno e por alguns segundos as pessoas presentes tem a impressão de enxergarem uma ligação paternal entre eles. Depois de dar dois tapinhas no ombro do moreno, ele se levanta dando um sorriso amigável para os Demolition Boys.

Sabendo que não tirariam mais nenhuma resposta dele, eles o acompanham até a porta.

R/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR

Ouvindo a porta ser trancada sua expressão se fecha. Dickenson pega o celular do bolso interno do paletó, aperta duas teclas e espera. Quando atendem, sua voz, agora pesada e séria, soa baixo para não ser ouvido por terceiros.

- É uma linha segura?

- Sim senhor. – uma voz feminina responde.

- Prepare o time. Nós podemos estar lidando com o que temíamos.

O celular se silenciona por alguns segundos.

- Mas Senhor, a ameaça foi neutralizada há alguns anos.

- A situação mudou, Nem mesmo eu tenho certeza o do porque de somente agora isso está acontecendo. Chame os irmãos, mas mantenha a discrição.

-Sim senhor.

- E mande alguém para seguir Kai Hiwatari, alguém extremamente discreto, Ana. Se o conheço bem, ele planeja buscar respostas o mais cedo possível, e não quero mais uma fatalidade nesse caso.

- Mandarei o de sempre. E os outros, senhor?

-Deixe comigo. Ana?

- Sim?

-Prioridade Um.

- Imediatamente, senhor!

R/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR/TR

Ele se mantém em silêncio enquanto seus olhos amarelos brilhantes observavam o rapaz de cabelo azulado dormindo. Nos últimos dias ele se sentia mais inquieto e a visita daquele homem grisalho só aumentara sua urgência, mas ele terá que esperar. Não era a hora.

--x--

Na manhã seguinte Kai esperava o taxi para levá-lo ao aeroporto internacional. Spencer e Bryan já se instalaram na casa, algo muito fácil e rápido de ser feito já que nos últimos dias passavam mais tempo lá do que em qualquer outro lugar.

- O taxi chegou. – falou Tala.

Kai suspira silenciosamente e pega as malas.

Rei percebendo que algo está diferente tenta se aproximar mais do rapaz de cabelo azulado, mas o ruivo o segura pelo ombro. Ele é puxado para trás onde sente o calor do ruivo ás suas costas e a outra mão lhe segurar firmemente o braço.

O ex-capitão dos Bladebreaker sai da casa sem olhar pro neko-jin.

"Tala e os rapazes cuidarão bem de você, Rei. Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo."

...

* * *

...

...

...

: /


End file.
